


The Extra Character

by Cielo97



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: It's Not Good, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Self-Insert, old, one of my first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielo97/pseuds/Cielo97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my early fics, originally posted to fanfiction.net. It's basically me inserting myself as a immortal child of Hades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Extra Character

**Author's Note:**

> Italics mean they're speaking in Latin.

I'm walking down the street thinking about how cool it would be to be a Greek goddess when suddenly I see a light in front of me. I stretch my hand out to touch it when I'm sucked into a swirly vortex and pass out.

When I wake up, I'm in a massive black throne room filled with statues of people who look like they've been petrified. Wait. Black throne room, frozen people, this looks just like Hades's palace! I sit up, rubbing my head. In front of me there's a seriously big throne with a twenty foot tall man wearing black robes that go down to the floor sitting on it, staring at me. I hurry to kneel. "My Lord Hades." My voice shakes a little as I look up into his black eyes. "Well," he asks, "Have you been successful? And stop that ridiculous kneeling. That's no way for the Princess of the Underworld to behave. Even if Zeus does not acknowledge you as my daughter." I stand. "My Lord, I do not understand." I find myself talking formally. "You call me your daughter, yet I have no memories of you." He scowls darkly, "The Fates are cruel. No memories of me, you say. But you have memories of other things?" I frown, "I know who you are, of course. I have always liked the Greek myths. What is the date?" He raises an eyebrow, "It is November of 2010." _"Damn. I traveled back in time!"_ Hades leans forward in his black throne. He shifts from his silk robes to a suit the color of a starless night. I recognize him as having changed from Greek Hades to his Roman form, Pluto. _"Back in time? Is this Saturn's doing? And what time are you from?"_ I furrow my eyebrows. _"I do not think this is Saturn, Father. You mentioned the Fates. Perhaps they modified my memory. And to answer your other question, I have memories of Marc – AAH!"_ I fall to my knees clutching my head in agony. _"Macaria!"_ He exclaims. _"Are you ill?"_ "Ugh," I moan. "I am not ill. I remember now." I look at him. He has half risen from his throne, as if to come to my aid. I stand and he sits back in the throne. (A/N I'm saying throne a lot. Sorry.) "I remember that you are my father. I remember that Jupiter does not recognize me. But I do not know why I remember years of living as a mortal. Did you know there are books about Percy Jackson?"

He glares at the ceiling. _"_ The son of my oath-breaking brother has books written about him? What about my son? Are there books about him?" "Nico is in the Percy Jackson series. As well as Bianca." His expression softens and he turns into Hades once more. "Ah, Bianca. She was my first demigod daughter in such a long time." I cock an eyebrow. _"She was the same age as Hazel, wasn't she? Hazel is still alive, but you have a son to look after. You can't keep blaming him for not being as good as Bianca. He is the ambassador to Pluto at the Roman camp, is he not? Surely that is hard enough, having to keep his true identity hidden."_ A flash of pain crosses his face when I mention Hazel. _"She hates me, though she is getting to like Nico. Speaking of which, I Iris messaged him just before you arrived. He will be here shortly."_ I bow. _"Very well. I shall go."_ He shakes his head. _"No. I think it is time that Nico met his older sister. I want you to go with him to Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. Study the campers and report back to me. Now, be silent and stand by my side. He is coming."_ I move to stand in the shadows of the throne.

A boy enters through the great double doors of the palace. He looks about thirteen, with black, messy hair and black eyes. He's wearing a aviators jacket and dark jeans. On his hand is a skull ring that I recognize as belonging to Hades, and his hand is on a Stygian Iron sword at his waist. He bows and says, "Father, why did you call me here?" Hades surveys his son, as if to see inside of him. "I wish you to meet your sister." Nico looks around. "Bianca? Why?" Hades shakes his head. "No, not Bianca. Or Hazel for that matter. This is Macaria." I step out from the concealing shadows. "Hello, brother." Nico halfway draws his sword, but sees I am unarmed and relaxes slightly. "You're my sister? I've never seen you before. Did Father just claim you?" I scoff. "I was claimed, as you say, eons before you were even thought of, mortal." His eyes widen. "You called me mortal. You're a goddess?" I roll my eyes. _"Finally he figures it out."_ He tenses. "I just met you. You can't have expected me to figure it out as soon as I saw you." Hades breaks in. "You two need to get going. Macaria needs to meet Percy and Thalia. There will be lots of death in their future, and I want it to be as peaceful as possible." Nico scowls. "Is that the only reason you called me down here?" Hades looks at Nico, his expression softening. "No. I want you to have this."


End file.
